


Воробьиная кромешная

by lachance



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственный способ определить глубину пропасти – прыгнуть вниз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воробьиная кромешная

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasselanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasselanta/gifts).



 

 _They used to sing about the birds and the bees._  
 _The bees had declared a war._  
 _The sky wasn't big enough for them all._  
Of Monsters And Men

Мукуро не может сдержать длинного рваного выдоха, когда сильные пыльцы впиваются в плечи, сминая тонкую ткань рубашки, и Кёя резко притягивает его к себе, выдыхая краткое «Покалечу». Он смеётся, когда привычная угроза ошпаривает лицо, и сжимает запястья Хибари, говоря:  
  
− Звучит невероятно эротично, но, − он проводит ладонями по гладкой коже, чуть надавливая кончиками пальцев на пульсирующую жилку у основания ладони, − вернёмся к этому вопросу позже, хорошо?  
  
Быстрый взгляд через плечо говорит Кёе больше, чем могли бы сказать слова, и он успевает благодарно кивнуть, прежде чем едва уловимым движением шагнуть в сторону и назад, оказываясь за спиной у нападающего. Он даже не достаёт тонфа – просто сворачивает мужчине шею, и Мукуро морщится от хруста ломающихся костей, когда тот падает к его ногам.  
  
− Уже складываешь передо мной головы врагов? – Мукуро пинает носком сапога руку покойника и насмешливо смотрит Кёе в глаза, ожидая продолжения разговора, но тот только отмахивается.  
  
− Помолчи, − он замирает, прислушиваясь, и коротко улыбается, − группа захвата идет по восточному коридору. Будут здесь минуты через три.  
  
− Как предлагаешь потратить время?  
  
− Не так бездарно, − если бы он мог смеяться – сейчас бы он смеялся, − я пойду навстречу. Жди здесь.  
  
− Сначала головы врагов, − Мукуро не может стереть глумливую ухмылку с лица, как не старается, − теперь ты меня защищаешь. Что с тобой, Хибари Кёя?  
  
− О, заткнись, − просто отвечает он, закрывая за собой дверь, и Мукуро остаётся один в темноте.  
  
*  
  
Пробираться плечом к плечу сквозь вереницу коридоров и лестниц было бы будоражащим развлечением, настоящим праздником ума, не будь Кёя ранен – кровь хлещет из рваной раны на плече, заливая белую рубашку, и он стремительно бледнеет. Мукуро шипит сквозь зубы, когда он отталкивает протянутую ладонь, но всё равно аккуратно стягивает кожу тонкой плёнкой иллюзии. Работает так осторожно и бережно, как только может, чтобы Хибари не заметил его манипуляций – или мог сделать вид, что не заметил.   
  
Перед входом в шумный игровой зал Мукуро кладёт руку на здоровое плечо Кёи, успокаивающе поглаживая, и быстро шепчет «Подожди, наброшу иллюзию». Спустя краткую паузу, он кивает, позволяя положить ладони над поясом брюк в неловком подобии объятия, и с некоторым сожалением произносит:  
  
− А ведь я мог бы убить тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
− Я тебе еще пригожусь, − хмыкает Мукуро, убирая руки – прикосновение обжигает кожу, и он всё ещё чувствует текстуру ткани кончиками пальцев.  
  
Хибари молча толкает дверь, и они проваливаются в оглушительный грохот музыки, в липкое тепло десятков людей у столов и игровых автоматов, в чужое жаркое возбуждение, голод, разочарование, стыд. Стробоскоп сияет под потолком, бросая яркие блики по стенам, на мгновение высвечивая то тёмные драпировки, то завитки дыма, то фрагменты чьих-то тел; Мукуро старается не всматриваться в беспорядочное мельтешение световых пятен, думая лишь о том, что, будь у него эпилепсия, то сейчас точно случился бы приступ.  
  
Останавливаясь у неприметной двери в конце зала, Кёя оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит на него, моментально подмечая, как на лице иллюзиониста последовательно отражаются удивление, ярость, паника, и остаётся только неверная дрожащая маска покоя, лишенная даже привычной язвительной насмешки.  
  
Мукуро ловит за закрытой дверью отблеск пламени тумана – казалось бы, слабый, но на самом деле, просто хорошо замаскированный. Слишком хорошо. Это и пугает.  
  
− Там другой иллюзионист, − он не спрашивает – утверждает, и Мукуро мученически улыбается, думая лишь об одном – чёрт тебя подери, Хибари Кёя, когда ты успел так хорошо научиться читать по лицу?  
  
− Я пойду один, − он прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку, − ты мне там будешь только мешать.  
  
− Не позволю, − коротко отзывается Хибари, подходя на шаг ближе и постукивая пальцами по рукояти пистолета в кобуре.  
  
− Придётся, − Мукуро всё-таки смеётся и одним гибким движением преодолевает расстояние между ними. Для того, чтобы поцеловать, даже не приходится поднимать головы – они почти одного роста, хотя с первого взгляда не скажешь, потому что Кёя крепче и шире в плечах.   
  
У него красивые губы. Бледные, тонкие, обветренные.  
  
Отстраняясь и с удовольствием глядя на то, как непонимание и шок в глазах Кёи сменяются отчётливой обжигающей яростью, Мукуро быстро закрывает ладонью его рот, не давая произнести ни слова.  
  
− Искалечишь меня, когда уйдём отсюда живыми, − он шепчет в самое ухо, свободной рукой мягко удерживая Хибари за плечо, не позволяя отшатнуться, − в конце концов, я ведь могу и умереть в этой комнате.  
  
Он отворачивается и распахивает дверь перед собой, оставляя Кёю ждать в переполненном людном зале казино.  
  
*  
  
Слишком приметную машину Хибари приходится оставить на стоянке – она, конечно, зарегистрирована не на его имя, но на камерах наблюдения всё равно видно, кто из неё выходил. Позже её наверняка заберёт кто-то из офицеров – кажется, в Вегасе есть интересы у ЦЕДЕФ? – но сейчас приходится уезжать на родстере Мукуро.  
  
В Маккаране их точно уже ждут, в конце концов, что может быть логичнее для облавы на двух беглых иностранцев, чем аэропорт, потому первым делом он сверяется с картой в поисках наиболее быстрого способа выехать из города, и вспоминает внимательные глаза Базиля, говорившего, что на трассе пятнадцать почти не бывает застав с тех пор, как с властями штата пообщался кто-то из высших офицеров службы внешнего советника. Мукуро усмехается, думая о том, что говорил почти наверняка сам Базиль, в крайнем случае – Моретти, у остальных слишком много силы и прискорбно не хватает мозгов. Впрочем, превращение разведки во вторую Варию Мукуро не беспокоит – это не его дело и не его забота.  
  
Его забота дремлет, положив руки на колени, и не видит, как он берёт курс на далёкую Калифорнию, и как коротко облегченно выдыхает, когда они без происшествий пересекают черту города. Можно даже снять маскировку, которой иллюзионист аккуратно укрыл обоих, проезжая пост полиции – итальянец-Алауди со старых портретов наконец исчезает, и на его месте остаётся только Хибари Кёя (тонкий профиль, россыпь мелких синяков, стекающих по шее к плечам, скрытым измятой тканью тёмной рубашки, самые красивые губы на всём континенте).   
  
– Ты кретин, – говорит Мукуро сам себе, проверяя в зеркале заднего вида, нет ли за ними погони, – и ты безнадёжен.  
  
Амальгама молчит, услужливо отражая пустую трассу позади и его собственный потемневший взгляд – подрагивающие воспалённые веки, расширенные зрачки.  
  
*  
  
Прощай, негостеприимный штат Невада, здравствуйте, бесконечные унылые холмы до самой кромки горизонта да темнеющий вдалеке хребет Сьерры. Неровный треугольник в западном поясе Кардильер хотелось бы увидеть с воздуха, в идеале – из иллюминатора самолёта, готового спустя двадцать часов приземлиться в международном аэропорту Токио, но приходится довольствоваться видом заснеженных горных вершин из долины, расчерченной дорогами, вьющимися меж холмов, на неровные квадраты для игры в классики. Мукуро едва улавливает момент, когда Кёя наконец просыпается, всё еще измученный долгим боем и кровопотерей, и пытается вытянуться на сидении, разминая шею и плечи. Он оглядывается, без удивления отмечая, что город давно остался позади, и за окнами вместо сотен флуоресцентных огней и неоновых вывесок – сплошь чистая зелень и золото, а небо выше и светлее, чем бывает в мегаполисах, только на западе собираются тяжелые тучи, царапающие серым брюхом вершины гор – скоро начнётся дождь.   
  
Кёя молчит так долго, что Мукуро почти успевает задремать, убаюканный ровной лентой разделительной полосы, исчезающей под капотом, и потому вздрагивает, услышав краткий вопрос:  
  
– Сакраменто или Сан-Хосе?  
  
– Я не знаю, – он качает головой в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, – зависит от того, как быстро ЦЕДЕФ договорятся с ФБР. Может, сможем улететь из Ланкастера.  
  
Тихий и мирный аэропорт Фокса кажется сейчас недостижимой мечтой – в таких искать двух приметных иностранцев будут в первую очередь. Мукуро крепко сжимает руки на руле, и почти против воли закусывает губу, отчаянно надеясь на то, что советник Савада успеет.  
  
Успеет до того, как Хибари сорвётся.  
  
До того, как Мукуро совершит глупость.  
  
До того, как всплывут взрывы в Вайоминге (плюс убийство в Чикаго, плюс мошенничество в Солт-Лейк-Сити) и их объявят в международный розыск.   
  
  
К полудню в воздухе разливаются удушающая жара, небо становится низким и серо-синим, и начинается гроза – косые струи дождя колотят по лицу и груди, стекают за шиворот, покрывают сплошным дрожащим маревом лобовое стекло, и Мукуро едва видит трассу, а другие машины угадывает только по неровному свету фар дальнего света. Стоило бы закрыть окно и стянуть насквозь мокрую рубашку, но тогда из салона исчезнет звук, с которым тяжелые капли ударяются о стекло, металл и асфальт, и останется только густая вязкая тишина.   
  
*  
  
На вторую ночь в пути начинает ломить спину и плечи, и они меняются местами, чтобы Мукуро мог хоть пару часов нормально подремать, опустив пассажирское сиденье. Он засыпает так резко, словно кто-то щёлкнул невидимым тумблером, и уже не видит, как Кёя поворачивает голову и с беспокойством оглядывает его с ног до головы – он думает, что стоит найти мотель, иначе они оба рискуют не суметь отбиться в случае опасности.  
  
Сворачивая на разбитую трассу, ведущую к переезду через Кёрн, он замедляется, стараясь ехать медленно и плавно, чтобы не разбудить спящего на соседнем сидении человека, но машину нещадно трясет на каждой кочке, и Мукуро всё-таки просыпается. Резко выпрямляется, когда родстер в очередной раз почти подбрасывает вверх, и едва не ударяется затылком о крышу.  
  
Им обоим не помешали бы горячий душ и постель – рубашка Хибари измялась до состояния половой тряпки и липнет к телу от жары, кожа Мукуро, и без того бледная, кажется серой от пыли и усталости, глаза прошиты алой сеточкой кровеносных сосудов. Последние пару часов в мыслях крутится одно и то же – мотель, нужно найти мотель. Точно.  
  
*  
  
В голове удивительно быстро воцаряется слепящая тишина, прерываемая лишь редким грохотом выстрелов, и остаются сплошь простые вещи – бензин, машинное масло, пыль, пустые ночные трассы, иллюзия, которую стоит набросить, проезжая мимо полицейских, бесконечное молчание Кёи, собственный натужный юмор, лишенный смысла. Хибари не реагирует ни на шутки, ни на издёвки, и потому Мукуро молчит.  
  
Могли бы убить друг друга, но нужны друг другу живыми – что за уравнение, в котором известно даже икс? Загадок нет, пыль – есть, бензин кончается, внутренности скручиваются в узел от бесконечного джанк-фуда, от смеющегося взгляда хранителя дождя в крошечном окне скайпа на экране смартфона появляется острое желание убивать. Разговор с мечником облегчения не приносит – в международный розыск их не объявили, но и в аэропортах ждать не перестают. Кёя говорит, что любовники не ждали его с таким трепетом, с каким сейчас выжидает ФБР. При мысли о любовниках Хибари начинают ныть зубы и убивать хочется ещё больше.  
  
Разговоры просты и сводятся к тонкостям маршрута или меню очередной забегаловки на самом краю света. О будущем, прошлом или том поцелуе в тёмном прокуренном зале казино в Вегасе они не говорят.  
  
*  
  
Из придорожной закусочной Кёя возвращается с кофе, парой бутербродов, и яркой листовкой с рекламой гостиницы, обещающей отдых усталым путникам. Ехать до неё не больше пары часов, но дорога после пика генерала Шермана – сплошь серпантины, змеящиеся меж острых горных вершин и большую часть времени в метре от колёс вместо надёжного асфальта разверзается пропасть. Приходится ехать очень медленно, постоянно следя за тем, чтобы держаться ровно середины дороги. Мукуро слишком устал, он едва не отключается прямо за рулём, и когда машину в очередной раз ведёт влево, и слышится пронзительный визг, с которым шины проезжаются по гравию, Кёя резко говорит:  
  
– Останови.  
  
Мукуро смотрит на него осоловело и недоуменно одновременно, но послушно останавливается, прижимаясь затылком к подголовнику. Хибари разворачивает его к себе за плечи и просит открыть глаза – иллюзионист слушается беспрекословно, словно всех сил у него только и хватает на то, чтобы подчиняться.  
  
Такой – бездумно покорный, молчаливый, полуживой, – он почти нравится Кёе. Он бегло осматривает покрытое испариной лицо, отмечая покрасневшие белки глаз, воспалённые веки, сухие бледные губы и нервную дрожь, искривляющую уголки рта.  
  
– Вылезай, – коротко бросает Хибари, отпуская его и открывая дверцу, – больше ты сегодня не поведешь.  
  
Обходя машину, он ненадолго останавливается у заграждения – дна пропасти не видно с высоты, за краем крутого обрыва всё тонет в белёсом тумане, единственный способ определить расстояние – прыгнуть вниз.  
  
*  
  
Остаток пути Мукуро проводит в липком бреду, в котором есть только жесткие пальцы, сминающие рубашку на плечах, и тонкие бледные губы на уровне глаз – хочется то ли поцеловать, то ли впиться зубами, то ли просто отвести взгляд и больше ничего не видеть. Но он смотрит, разглядывает картинки на изнанке закрытых век с отчаянной жадностью – вот Кёя останавливается у заграждения, и ветер парусом надувает его рубашку, вот дремлет, во сне скрестив руки на груди, или доедает свои бутерброды, не отрываясь от карты, расчерченной безумными зигзагами, ветвящимися вдоль трасс, казалось бы, без всякой системы.   
  
Хибари всё еще хочет убить его, Мукуро совсем не хочет умирать – только выспаться и поесть. И отмыться. И заняться сексом. Хорошо бы место хранителя облака в его воображении заняла какая-нибудь жаркая итальянская девочка, но для самого себя он иллюзий предпочитает не создавать. В конце концов, когда вы почти две недели проворачиваете сомнительные махинации в чужой стране, а потом несколько суток едете в тесной машине посреди удушающего лета по разбитым трассам, петляющим сквозь холмы и горные перевалы, выбирать не приходится, правда ведь?  
  
Хвала богам, Хибари не умеет читать мысли, иначе он едва ли выглядел таким невозмутимым, останавливаясь у гостиницы и коротко проговаривая очевидное:  
  
– Приехали.  
  
*  
  
Кёя уходит в душ, Мукуро связывается с ЦЕДЕФ. Базиль начинает извиняться почти сразу же, и он вешает трубку, не дожидаясь развязки. Самое важное он уловил, остальное можно уточнить по электронной почте. Увы, никаких тебе тихих аэропортов, Рокудо Мукуро, ни в оставшемся далеко за спиной Ланкастере, ни где либо еще. Выбор всё ещё прост – Сакраменто, Сан-Хосе или пустая надежда на то, что дорога повышает шансы.  
  
Вставая под горячие струи воды, он чувствует, как тело содрогается от блаженства, близкого к оргазму – напряжение наконец отпускает тело, зато на законное место возвращается липкое возбуждение, оседающее теплом в плечах и спине, внизу живота – то, что достигло своего апогея в казино, и медленно отступило на задний план, убаюканное долгой дорогой и многочасовыми перегонами из Невады в сторону Калифорнии.   
  
Это так смешно, что достойно акта суицида – Мукуро представляет, как выходит из душа и мельком бросает Хибари с его холодными азиатскими глазами и самыми красивыми губами из всех, что он когда-либо видел, что-то вроде – хм, Кёя, я ведь чуть не кончил тогда в казино от одного поцелуя, как подросток.  
  
Хм, Кёя, если бы я мог течь, как неопытная шлюшка – я бы занимался сейчас именно этим.  
  
Хм, Кёя.  
  
Даже в мыслях всё это звучит омерзительно, и он устало прижимается лбом к холодному кафелю, сжимая пальцами основание члена. Медленно ведёт ладонью вверх, позволяя себе представить, как человек, сидящий сейчас за стеной, аккуратно раздевается – блестит под светом лампы ряд прозрачных пластиковых пуговиц, отливает глубоким фиолетовым тонкая ткань, между воротником и волосами – полоска кожи, на которой виднеется пара родинок да старый, почти выцветший след от хлыста. Мукуро знает, что вся спина Кёи исчерчена такими, и розоватые вспухшие полосы уходят за пояс брюк – увидел, когда в гостиничном номере Хибари с отвращением стянул рубашку и швырнул в мусорную корзину.  
  
Увидел и едва не задохнулся.  
  
  
Свет безжалостно ударяет по глазам, и свободную руку Мукуро плотно прижимает к лицу, чтобы вместо кафеля, пластика и лампочек под потолком наконец видеть одну лишь темноту. Снова проводя рукой по всей длине ствола и оттягивая крайнюю плоть, чтобы обвести пальцами головку, он едва сдерживает стон, и стон переходит во всхлип. Слышно, как в комнате скрипит стул, и Кёя делает пару быстрых шагов к двери ванной, но потом всё-таки садится обратно, и Мукуро с силой закусывает губу, чтобы не издавать больше не звука.  
  
Кончает быстро, задыхаясь, в полной тишине – алые полосы на спине Хибари обжигают сомкнутые веки.  
  
*  
  
Он беззаботно улыбается, заходя обратно в комнату, и оглядывая одноместные кровати, потёртую дощатую столешницу, репродукцию Поллока на стене. Номер казался бы даже уютным, если бы не чудовищно тонкие стены, из-за которых почти постоянно раздаются звуки, сливающиеся в конце концов в бесконечный белый шум. Отдалённые детские крики перемежаются то с голосами, то с руганью, то с непристойными стонами, но спустя несколько минут он почти перестаёт их замечать.  
  
Кёя захлопывает ноутбук и переводит усталый взгляд на Мукуро, устроившегося на краю кровати.  
  
– Думаю, нам нужно поспать, – ровно говорит он, вставая из-за стола, и делая шаг вперёд – но не к своей постели, а к постели Мукуро.  
  
Шаг, ещё шаг, ещё один, всего их три. Иллюзионист молчит, только насмешливо глядит снизу вверх, склонив голову к плечу. В лице Кёи не меняется ничего, когда он садится на колени у его постели и тянется вперёд, чтобы поцеловать. Едва коснувшись губами, быстро, почти целомудренно, Хибари притягивает его к себе за плечи, вынуждая склониться, и целует глубже – отчаянно, жадно, горячо.  
  
Мукуро отвечает, не задумываясь, все мысли одним ударом вышибает из головы, и не остаётся даже привычной тишины. Он поднимает руку, чтобы пропустить между пальцами отросшие тёмные пряди, и несильно потянуть, с удовольствием чувствуя на губах жаркий выдох. Кёя усмехается, зеркально повторяя его движение, но лишь затем, чтобы, оторвавшись от губ, провести языком вдоль бьющейся жилки на шее и вобрать в рот мочку уха. Электрический разряд проходит сквозь позвоночник, Мукуро улыбается, целуя снова – обводит языком контур бледного рта, чуть прикусывает нижнюю губу; Хибари снова несильно дёргает влажные пряди и свободной рукой сжимает горло, не пытаясь задушить, лишь напоминая, что может это сделать. Губы искривляет знакомая хищная улыбка, пальцы чуть сильнее надавливают на горло, а у Мукуро кружится голова, и становится чертовски трудно дышать, когда горячая ладонь быстро скользит с шеи по груди и останавливается на животе.  
  
За стеной слышны крики, детский плач, резкие звуки, с которыми металл мерно ударяется о дерево – видимо, кто-то разделывает мясо или рыбу к ужину. Женский голос срывается на визг, ребёнок затихает, плач женщины взвивается под потолок, хлёсткий хлопок удара останавливает его на высокой надрывной ноте. По ногам ударяет сквозняк из распахнутых окон, ладони горят от ощущения кожи под пальцами, кажется, что пламя посмертной воли сейчас сорвётся без всяких колец, обволакивая плёнкой иллюзии всё вокруг.  
  
Когда Кёя отстраняется и встаёт с пола, отряхивая колени, Мукуро несколько секунд близоруко щурится, глядя на него, и все-таки не выдерживает – ядовито усмехается, облизывая припухшие губы, но не успевает задать никакого вопроса, способного спровоцировать очередную бесполезную перепалку, потому что Кёя говорит:  
  
– Ты ведь этого хотел, не так ли?  
  
И отворачивается, чтобы в шесть шагов преодолеть расстояние между их постелями и невозмутимо лечь на свою, накрываясь одеялом с головой. Мукуро остаётся сидеть, давясь каждой из невысказанных насмешек, и проводит пальцами по губам, бездумно обводя комнату невидящими глазами.  
  
Номер крошечный, шесть шагов от стены до стены – вот и всё, что у них есть на двоих.  
  
*  
  
Первое, что он видит, просыпаясь – обнаженная спина сидящего вполоборота Кёи, иссеченная застарелыми бледными полосами. При свете дня оказывается, что они покрывают и плечи, и руки; одна из них тянется вдоль до самого запястья, и наверняка пару раз показывалась под манжетами тёмных рубашек, просто Мукуро раньше не замечал.  
  
– Следы тренировок? – Собственный голос звучит незнакомо, едва разборчиво. Оборачиваясь, Хибари пару секунд смотрит на него и щурится, то ли осознавая вопрос, то ли раздумывая над ответом, а потом хрипло бросает:  
  
– Не твоё дело.  
  
Он тоже проснулся не так давно – волосы влажные после душа, последние капли воды блестят на плечах под неровным мерцающим светом дешевых галогенок. Жесткий профиль, освещенный голубоватым свечением монитора, кажется еще более бледным, чем обычно – почти болезненным.  
  
Мукуро находит взглядом рану на его плече, но та успела затянуться и выглядит не так страшно, как могла бы. Иллюзионист Вонголы – не хранитель солнца, но и иллюзии могут не только калечить. В любом случае, перевязывать сейчас уже поздно и бессмысленно.  
  
Он лишь отмечает про себя то, как Кёя почти рефлекторно старается делать всё здоровой рукой, и спокойно закрывает глаза, представляя, как вдоль раны движутся лепестки пламени тумана, осторожно и бережно касаясь повреждённой кожи так, как собака могла бы зализывать шершавым языком.  
  
Хибари замирает на неудобном стуле и ровно произносит:  
  
– Прекрати.  
  
Мукуро открывает глаза и видит, как лиловые хлопья истончаются на его коже, истаивая бесследно, и понимает, что перестарался.  
  
– О, прости-прости, Кёя, – он глухо смеётся, рывком садясь на постели, – не стоит злиться, я только хотел помочь.  
  
– Помоги себе, – коротко советует он и с силой захлопывает крышку ноутбука.  
  
*  
  
Долгую дорогу прочь от дешевого номера с тонкими стенами, от криков соседей и следов хлыста на гибкой светлой спине он фиксирует уже не милями на спидометре, а сплошь состояниями – жаркий мир, холодная война, шаткое перемирие за двумя чашками кофе в закусочной. Сомнительные категории и сомнительные сравнения, серая лента автострады, связанная на картах морскими узлами с другими такими же с севера и востока. Холмы сменяются пустырями, пустыри миля за милей покрываются золотом тяжелых колосьев, прибитых дождём к земле.  
  
Дождь начинается быстро и незаметно – сначала трассу устилает туман, затем лёгкие белёсые капли почти невесомо ударяются о лобовое стекло и небо с севера становится непроглядно-чёрным, а спустя полчаса темнота схватывает всё вокруг.  
  
Хибари тормозит в поле у подножья горы, ровно поясняя:  
  
– Серпантины.   
  
Мукуро кивает, понимая с полуслова: дорога будет скользкой от дождя, и ехать по самой кромке пропасти в такую погоду – верное самоубийство. Он потягивается на сидении, сжимая ладонями колени под вытертыми джинсами, и сползает чуть ниже, собираясь подремать. Кёя даже не расслабляет спины – так и сидит прямо, держа руки на бёдрах и придерживая руль большими пальцами. Дурацкая футболка с логотипом Вашингтонских «Редскинз», купленная в сувенирной лавке при гостинице, велика ему на пару размеров, и в сползающем широком воротнике иногда виднеется край гладкого плеча. Кёя злится, поправляя одежду, а Мукуро вспоминает – если «Редскинз» выигрывают свой матч, то на выборах большинство голосов набирает действующей президент. Дурацкое поверье, но статистика ведь не лжет?  
  
Мукуро ухмыляется, потягиваясь и сцепляя руки за подголовником. Он едва ли верит в дешевую мистику, просто смиряется с тем, что дело дрянь по приметам, Вензеллу Брауну и даже старому доброму Джонни Уокеру.  
  
Дождь рвано барабанит по крыше родстера, чистый влажный воздух кружит голову не хуже марихуаны, Мукуро слишком бездумно легко и хорошо, чтобы думать о счёте «Редскинз». Кёя перехватывает его глумливый взгляд и уголки губ вздрагивают в ответной скупой улыбке.  
  
Потянуться за поцелуем так же просто, как вскочить на согретый солнцем металл парапета на серпантине и шагнуть вниз, в темноту, схваченную туманом у самого дна, и иллюзорное чувство падения вырывает дыхание из самого горла, не позволяя ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть. Гортань сдавливает горячим воздухом, Хибари податливо поворачивается, сжимая пальцами предплечья. Холодные сильные пальцы – на коже наверняка снова останутся мелкие синяки, медленно выцветающие из насыщенного фиолетового в бледно-желтый.  
  
Он целует в шею, в щеки, в уголки приоткрытых губ – быстро и рвано, чувствуя себя скорее наркоманом, дорвавшимся до дозы, игла в трясущихся руках которого никак не желает попадать в вену. У него и правда трясутся руки, и для того, чтобы унять нервную дрожь, приходится положить их на бёдра Кёи и быстро провести вверх к животу, минуя пах. Мукуро смеётся в поцелуй, но смех стихает, когда Хибари несильно ударяет его открытой ладонью по лицу – почти пощечина.  
  
– Воздержись от истерик, – ровно говорит он, и лишь дыхание чуть сбивается на последних слогах.  
  
– У меня нет истерики.  
  
– Тогда засунь своё чувство юмора…  
  
– Оу, Кёя, – Мукуро почти мурлыкает, проводя языком по шее к ушной раковине и прикусывая мочку, – ты что же, не робот?  
  
– Заткнись, – ровно отзывается Хибари, и тянет его на себя, заставляя перекинуть ногу через бёдра, устраиваясь на коленях и откидываясь спиной на руль.  
  
Крыша упирается в затылок. Хвала немецкому автоконцерну – её можно поднять одним нажатием кнопки. В позвоночник ударяют последние капли стихающего дождя – небо над ними проясняется, и на месте туч остаются сплошь облака. Облака и клочья тумана, устилающие петляющий меж склонов серпантин.   
  
Горные вершины заслоняют солнце, ветер шелестит в колосьях ржи, расстилающиеся фальшивым золотом на мили вокруг. Кёя тянет его к себе за волосы и оттягивает ворот футболки, чтобы с силой укусить в плечо, солнечное сплетение, под ключицами, в шею – кажется, без всякой системы, куда придётся. Свободной ладонью широкими кругами гладит по спине, заставляя подаваться вперёд, ближе, ближе, еще ближе, считанные дюймы между напряженными телами все еще хочется исчислять милями, до того огромным оно представляется бьющемуся в судорогах сознанию, в котором между столбцами нолей и единиц без предупреждения разверзается матрица.  
  
Он цепляется пальцами за крышу, Кёя сосредоточенно расстёгивает ремень и тянет за язычок заедающей молнии, чтобы можно было приспустить джинсы вниз, на бёдра. Когда тонкая ладонь уверенно обхватывает член у основания и медленно скользит вверх по всей длине, Мукуро распахивает глаза и невидяще смотрит в небо, иссеченное перьями облаков.   
  
Он опускает голову, желая посмотреть Кёе в лицо, но тот не позволяет, прижимаясь лицом к рёбрам и с силой прикусывая тонкую кожу под соском. Укус быстро наливается алым, и он удовлетворённо улыбается, зализывая следы зубов и ведя языком вверх к ключицам. Мукуро чувствует, как дрожь прошивает позвоночник, а движения руки на его члене становятся быстрее и жестче, Хибари уверенно находит самый правильный ритм и удовлетворённо улыбается.  
  
Улыбку хочется стереть с узких бледных губ одним хлёстким ударом, но боль – территория Кёи, а умелый беглец не станет пересекать государственную границу до темноты. За шлагбаумом военная база, за колючей проволокой минное поле, лёгкая высокая фигура слишком хороша видна на склонах холмов под дрожащим полуденным солнцем. Вместо того, чтобы ударить, Мукуро наклоняется и жадно целует, обхватывая лицо ладонями. Кёя запрокидывает голову и всё-таки не выдерживает – хрипло стонет, когда жесткие пальцы поглаживают пах сквозь одежду.  
  
Мукуро с сожалением отводит его ладонь и одним гибким движением оказывается на полу между его ног. Руль болезненно упирается под лопатки, но это неважно. Важно то, что ремень на джинсах Кёи расстегивается совсем легко, а язычок молнии с тихим жужжанием едет вниз, и Хибари приподнимается сам, позволяя стянуть с себя джинсы к щиколоткам, неудобно фиксируя ноги, и прогибается, когда горячие ладони поглаживают поясницу. Мукуро подаётся вперед, обводя выступающие вены на стволе его члена сначала губами, затем – языком, и вбирает в рот, едва удерживаясь от привычной ухмылки, когда головка проходится по внутренней стороне щеки. Он расслабляет горло и легко прикусывает у основания – всё еще никакой боли, только ласка на грани. Кёя запрокидывает голову и с силой сжимает пальцами его волосы, задавая собственный ритм, когда губы легко скользят вверх, к крайней плоти.  
  
Разумеется, он не мог не перехватить контроль, но Мукуро нравится и это тоже, ему нравится всё, он продолжает поглаживать спину Хибари одной рукой, а другой быстро проводит по всей длине собственно члена, прежде чем жестко сжать в ладони основание и резким движением повести вверх – никакой игры, никакой медлительности, одна голодная жажда разрядки.   
  
Кёя кончает, выгнувшись под его ладонью, и глядя на то, как резко напрягаются мышцы на груди, бёдрах, животе, Мукуро кончает тоже, и облегчённо утыкается лицом в его колени, тяжело дыша.  
  
Ладонь, до этого с силой сжимавшая лёгкие пряди, наконец расслабляется, почти невесомо поглаживая по затылку. Кёя отводит прядь волос с его лба и тянет за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. Мукуро ожидает чего угодно, и поцелуя, и удара, и просьбы продолжить, и приказа немедленно выметаться из машины и больше никогда не попадаться ему на глаза, но Хибари только несколько секунд спокойно смотрит ему в лицо и ничего не говорит.  
  
*  
  
После очередного перегона по серпантинам, взвивающимся винтом по склонам скалистых гор, поля ржи и пустыри, заросшие иссушенным солнцем бурьяном, сменяют секвойи и чапараль. В тени гор прохладнее, чем на трассах, и потому Кёя ведёт машину по узким петляющим дорогам, избегая оживлённых магистралей. Сосновый ветер ласково ерошит волосы – добро пожаловать в Калифорнию.  
  
В придорожном мотеле удаётся зарядить телефон и связаться с ЦЕДЕФ, и Базиль даёт добро на вылет из аэропорта Сан-Франциско, попросив только избавиться от оружия и не привлекать лишнего внимания. Даже если убрать из здания ФБР, всегда остаётся охрана, всё еще взбудораженная тем, как совсем недавно по всей стране искали двух иностранцев – вооруженных, разумеется, и очень опасных.  
  
Мукуро впервые слышит смех Кёи, когда тот, бездумно перебирая каналы, видит собственный гротескный портрет на экране под кричащим заголовком «Разыскивается». Ровный голос объявляет награду за любую информацию, улыбка змеится по губам Хибари, а потом он начинает смеяться – хриплые звуки, вырывающиеся из его горла, сначала пугают Мукуро до смерти.  
  
Он щелкает по кнопкам под экраном, оставляя изображение, но выключая звук. Диктор продолжает беззвучно шевелить губами, узкое азиатское лицо сменяется кадрами изломанных тел из той самой тёмной комнаты в казино в Лас-Вегасе. Мукуро закусывает губу от удовольствия, вспоминая, какой весёлой и быстрой была драка, и даже вражеский иллюзионист ничего не смог сделать. В конце концов, он Рокудо Мукуро, что ему тонкий хлыст чужой иллюзии – сжать пальцы и одним движением разорвать, как гнилую тряпку.  
  
Он садится на пол у коленей Хибари и склоняет голову к плечу, внимательно глядя в глаза, прежде чем с глумливой улыбкой прижаться лицом к колену. Ладонь Кёи дергается на бедре, и он замирает, прикидывая – оттолкнёт? Ударит? Снова пригрозит избить?  
  
Пальцы зарываются в лёгкие пряди, и Мукуро, не сдерживая удовольствия, потирается щекой о колено и гладит пальцами подъем босых ступней. Из распахнутого окна в спину ударяет тёплый ветер с побережья Тихого океана.  
  
  
Последний длинный перегон – сорок миль вдоль белого берега, усыпанного оживлёнными пляжами и одноэтажными гостиницами для влюблённых. Дух романтики витает над солнечным штатом, каждая из женщин неприлично красива, шлюшек не отличишь от обычных скучающих студенток – кажется, любую из них можно приманить на искристый запах веселья и текилы. Впрочем, Мукуро и раньше не обращал внимания на проституток, а что до Кёи… да разве по нему скажешь, что его вообще интересуют мужчины или женщины?  
  
Его интересует Мукуро. И даже не для того, чтобы убить или покалечить, хотя всегда есть шанс, что одно не отменяет другого. Он хрипло смеётся собственным мыслям, и Кёя вопросительно смотрит на его глумливую ухмылку и злое веселье, плещущееся в глазах.  
  
Магистраль уходит в сторону от жаркого побережья, петляя в полях и огибая редкие холмы, пока не выходит к серебристой ленте реки, охваченной приливами с юга. Сорок миль превращаются в двадцать, двадцать – в десять, самолёт улетает спустя три с половиной часа, но пока на спидометре тают последние мили пути, слишком легко поверить, что дорога никогда не закончится.   
  
Трасса вьётся впереди, кажется, до самого края света, время в пути зависит лишь от количества бензина, отраженный свет солнца сияет на пыльном капоте, а тяжелые грозовые тучи, если верить прогнозам синоптиков в радиоэфире, принесут с собой лишь лёгкий летний ливень, а вовсе не сезон дождей.


End file.
